


Death By Chocolate

by LadyBelz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, once part of Voldemort's Death Eaters, fearless in the face of of danger at every turn, are now completely afraid for their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death By Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Livejournal's A Weekly Drabble Thingy prompt "What do you mean we're out of chocolate?"

**Disclaimer:** All owned by JK Rowling and various companies.  
 **Author's Note:** Been a while since I've been on LJ/IJ and AWDT and this one jumped out at me.

\------

Up until this point in their lives, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape were not afraid of anything. They had fought beside and against one of the most feared Dark Lords in wizarding history and came away with their lives intact. They spent time in Azkaban for their sins and came away with their sanity intact.

And then Harry Potter came into their lives like a dervish, ruthlessly breaking down all their carefully constructed walls.

But if you were to look in on them today - you wouldn't recognize them. They were huddle together in a corner of their home, arms around one another as they stared up at their husband. Who looked anything but happy. They were man enough to admit they were scared.

"Repeat what you just told me, slowly and carefully so I can understand it." Harry growled, eyes glinting like chipped emerald ice. Draco gulped and looked at Severus beside him.

"We're, uh, out of chocolate this morning." Severus murmured. He cringed, wishing the wall behind him would swallow him whole at the look on Harry's face. It was so silent in the room, you could hear a tick sneeze. Harry stared down at the two of them for so long, sweat began to pool and run down between their shoulder blades, making both Draco and Severus uncomfortable and itchy.

"What do you mean we're out of chocolate?" Harry's tone was deadly when he finally spoke. It was the same tone of voice that uttered the final spell used to defeat Voldemort. Severus let out a small sound of fear that he would deny he made till his dying day.

"Well...uh..." Draco began, "Severus and I were working late last night and didn't realize we were snacking on the chocolates until we noticed it was all gone this morning."

Harry's glare turned downright hostile and Draco thought he was going to piss himself...

About a mile and a half away, Hermione, who was feeding her daughter, heard what sounded like an explosion and the ground shook beneath her feet. Ron ran into the room, wand drawn.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled, wiping a glob of mushed peas off Milla's face.

"Severus and Draco ate Harry's chocolates again." Ron put away his wand.

"You think they would have learned the first time not to eat a pregnant person's chocolate." he laughed before going to the floo.

"Mr Weasley, what can I do for you today?" The proprietress of Honeydukes smiled.

"Another order of chocolates for The Potters, if you please."

"Those two never learn do they?" The woman laughed, agreeing to send it right away.

"Want to go check on them?" Ron asked after he ended the call.

"Nah. Let them stew a bit. Maybe they'll finally get it through their heads to leave Harry's things be." Hermione chuckled.

 

 **And the moral of the story is:** _Never get between a pregnant person and their chocolate supply. Ever._

End.


End file.
